Halloween Party
by PsychoLover9
Summary: Loki wants to hold a Halloween party. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi or the Characters.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

"Balder…hey, Balder…wake up…" an incessant poking along with the words being spoken is what brought Balder out of dream land. Groaning, Balder opened his eyes to see the grinning face of his best friend, Loki Laevatein, looking down at him.

"Hey Balder! Did you know they have a huge candy pit at Party City to fill your own candy bucket? It's on sale! And it looks so delicious!"

Balder blinked. He stared at his friend for a full thirty seconds before looking over to the clock on the cable box by the t.v.

3:05AM.

Rubbing his face, Balder groaned again.

"Loki, what are doing up? It's three in the morning."

"I know. I know. But look! THEY HAVE A HUGE PIÑATA FULL OF CANDY ON SALE FOR JUST $10 BUCKS!" Loki shoved his phone, bright light and all in Balder's face to see.

Balder winced at the loud voice his friend was speaking in and closed his eyes at the bright light of the phone. Something was off, Loki was speaking way too fast…

"Loki, how much candy did you eat?

"I don't know, a lot?" Loki shrugged. "Ooohhh, they have cake made out of candy!" Loki exclaimed, looking down at his phone.

Balder sighed. That confirmed it. Loki was on a sugar high. Most likely from candy bought from the twenty-four-hour Duane Reade across the street.

"Loki, let's go to the kitchen and get some water, okay?"

"Sure, sure, you do that. Ooo, candy on cookies for a steal!"

"Loki, seriously, let's go. Please."

"Okay Baaalderrrr! Let's GOOOO!

And Loki went running out of Balder's room and down the hallway making an excessive amount of noise in the process. Balder winced for the umpteenth time. Thank God Thor wasn't home. The sound of glass breaking followed by Loki's voice made Balder's head hurt just a little.

"Gomen Baaalderrr! I broke a glass by accident!" Loki shouted from the kitchen.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

The next morning found both Balder and Loki at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Loki with a huge bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of him, with a smile on his face. Balder was sitting across from him shaking his head.

"After last night, I really don't think you should be eating that."

Loki took another spoonful and grinned.

"Sugar is Life. Life is Sugar." Loki said after swallowing.

Balder shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Silence ensued after that for at least five minutes until the locks on the door turned. Both Balder and Loki looked up when the door opened and Thor walked in.

"THOR!" Loki shouted with glee.

Thor stopped short when he saw the cereal bowl in front of Loki. He considered walking back out, but decided against it when he saw how tired Balder looked.

"Sugar high again?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Two responses, exactly the same, were his answer. Nodding, Thor walked over to the table, took one last look at Balder, and said, "Go take a nap. You look like hell."

Balder gave a soft laugh, but obliged all the same. Loki saluted him as he walked past, into the hallway. As Balder left he heard an age old argument start up behind him. He had seen Thor swiftly take away the box of cereal from Loki's reaching hands as the other was about to pour himself another bowl.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No, you've had enough, I'm sure."

Shaking his head in amusement, Balder gave a soft chuckle and pushed open his door to take a nap like his brother had suggested.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

When Balder awoke five hours later, Loki was sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, staring intently at his laptop screen.

"Hi. Thor took away my candies and sweet drinks."

That was the first thing out of Loki's mouth the minute he saw Balder was awake. Balder sat up, and said, "Well, your sugar high is gone. We don't want a relapse." He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, as evident by Loki's scowl thrown his way.

"You're enjoying my misery, aren't you?"

"No, Loki, I'm just concerned for your health. Mental and Physical."

They both stared at each other for a full five seconds before bursting out laughing.

Thor, who was reading in his room, heard the laughter and shook his head, smiling.

Back in Balder's room, Loki and Balder were recovering from their laughing fit. It was silent in the room for about five minutes before Loki spoke again.

"Hey, Thor's making dinner tonight. A nice, big, juicy steak."

"Steak?!" Balder exclaimed. "How big?"

Loki laughed, "Come on, let's go see it. It's defrosting in the kitchen."

They both got up and walked, (well, Loki walked, Balder ran), to the kitchen.

"Sugoi, it's huge!"

Balder poked the meat to see if it was defrosted enough to be cooked yet. It was.

"THOR! The steak is defrosted! You can cook it now! Thor!" Balder shouted and ran to get him, though he didn't have to, as Thor was coming out of the hallway and walking towards them now.

Loki was looking on in amusement when Thor announced, "Loki, you're helping me cook the steak." Loki's face fell for a split second, then brightened up when he remembered _who_ he was helping make the steak for.

"Sure! Just like Balder likes it, right?"

Balder smiled, Thor frowned.

"just don't pull any pranks with the food, Loki, okay?" Balder said.

Loki pouted.

"Aw, man! Fine, I won't." he turned and went into the kitchen to start helping.

"Or on me, Loki." Thor said as he followed.

Loki gave a snort of laughter.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

_Tsukito Totsuka: I have no arguments._

_Apollon Agana Belea: A party? Yes! Yes! I want to go!_

_Hades Aidoneus: Hold on Apollon. We need some more information._

_Dionysus Thyrsos: Hades is right. We need to know some details first._

Takeru Totsuka: So, _a Halloween Party at your house? Did Thor and Balder say yes?_

Loki Laevatein: _We can ask them now._

_Balder Hringhorni and Thor Megingjord added to chat._

_Loki Laevatein: Balder, Thor, can we have a Halloween party at our house?_

_Thor Megingjord: You couldn't ask us this in person?_

_Balder Hringhroni: He's not home, are you, Loki?_

_Loki Laevatein: I'm home. I'm on the roof._

_Apollon Agana Belea: What are you doing on the roof, Loki-Loki?_

_Loki Laevatein: Nothing, just staring at the pretty moon._

_Takeru Totsuka: The hell? Are you high?_

_Loki Laevatein: Noooo, the moon is just really pretty!_

_Balder Hrinhhorni: LOKI! Did you buy more candy?!_

_Thor Megingjord: And he wants to have a Halloween Party?_

_Loki Laevatein: No, I bought weed from our neighbor. Yes! I bought more candy! I can't help it! It's on sale and they have so many different kinds! And Yes! I want to have a Halloween party. Come on, guys! Think about it, costumes, candy, it's a goldmine of awesomeness!_

_Takeru Totsuka: I'd say let him have it. Otherwise he won't shut up about it._

_Thor Megingjord: Alright, fine, we'll have the Halloween party. _

_Apollon Agana Belea: Yay!_

_Loki Laevatein: Yay! Costumes are a MUST! And bring lots of candy with you! And bags, bring bags! Oooo, this is gonna be so fun! Ttyl guys! Gotta prepare for the party!_

_Apollon Agana Belea: Bye Loki-Loki_

_Balder Hringhorni: Well, see you guys there. We're going to help Loki prepare._

_Thor Megingjord: And by that, we mean making sure he doesn't go overboard._

_Balder Hringhorni: Bye everyone!_

_Thor Megingjord: Goodbye._

_Apollon Agana Belea: Bye-Bye Bal-Bal! Thor-Thor!_

_Takeru Totsuka: Yeah, bye._

_Hades Aidoneus: Goodnight._

_Tsukito Totsuka: Goodbye._

_Dionysus Thyrsos: See Ya!_

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

On the 31st of October, the buzzer rang at Balder, Thor, and Loki's penthouse apartment. Pushing the 'talk' button, Loki answered, in a singsong voice,

"Who is it?"

"Damn it Loki, you know who it is! Open the door, It's freezing out here!" Takeru yelled.

Sniggering, Loki responded, "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'd be inclined to open the do– Hey!"

The door opened for Takeru and he heard Thor's voice come from the intercom.

"Come in, Takeru. Hot chocolate's waiting for you when you get up here."

"Thanks Thor." Takeru replied and walked into the building.

Exiting the elevator, Takeru walked over to the front door of the apartment. Knocking on the door, he heard someone yell, "It's open!" from inside. Walking in, he saw Thor in the kitchen, and Loki and Balder were near the huge windows putting up Halloween banners. He walked over to the kitchen and Thor handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, man." Takeru said. "I knew you told them I would be here. Loki, that bastard…

Shaking his head, Takeru said nothing more as he took a sip of his drink. Thor looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"Your costume," Thor said, "You came here, dressed like that?"

"Yeah, I was originally gonna wear my regular clothes and change here, but somehow ALL my clothes ended up in the washer. I swear Loki and Akira have something to do with it. Anyway, Nice costume. Mori-Senpai from Ouran High School Host Club, right?"

"Yes. Loki's idea. Said we were alike." Thor responded.

Before Takeru could say anything else, the buzzer sounded again.

"I'LL GET IT!" Loki shouted. But once again, Thor beat him to it. He pressed the button, then turned around with his arms folded. Loki pouted.

"You're no fun Thor!"

Thor just raised an eyebrow.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Loki ran to get the door. Upon opening it, Apollon, Hades, Dionysus, and Tsukito were all there.

"Loki-Loki! Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween!" exclaimed Apollon hugging Loki and jumping up and down in a circle while hugging him.

Laughing Loki hugged him back saying, "Happy Halloween!"

Hades, Dionysus, and Tsukito had already walked in and were being greeted by Thor with hot chocolates. Balder had just finished pouring candy into another one of the many candy bowls all over the apartment, courtesy of Loki, and walked over to greet the everyone.

"Hi Everyone, nice costumes."

"Arigato! Look! Me, Thor and Uncle Hades are from the same anime! I'm Tamaki-Senpai, Uncle Hades is Honey-Senpai, and Thor is Mori-Senpai!" Apollon exclaimed happily.

"Thank You. I'm Gowther from the Anime Nanatsu No Taizai and Takeru is Mako Tsunami from Yu-Gi-Oh!."

"Thanks. You too. Lord of the Rings' Legolas?" Dionysus asked Balder.

"Yes. And you're a uh, a Giant Grape?" Balder asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything better." Dionysus replied.

"Well, it suits you Mr. I-Love-My-Wine!" Loki exclaimed out of nowhere as he threw his arm over Dionysus shoulder.

"Thanks."

"How about you? Who are you supposed to be?" Takeru asked

"The Cheshire Cat from the Anime 100 Sleeping Princes & the Kingdom of Dreams."

"That's an anime?" Hades asked

"It is." Balder said.

"They look like they could be twins." Tsukito said.

Everyone looked over at Tsukito, who was staring at his phone.

"What? What is it? I wanna see!" Apollon said.

Everyone except Loki, Balder and Thor crowded around Tsukito to see the phone.

"Holy…!"

"Sugoi!"

"What the…?!"

"Wow."

Takeru, Apollon, Hades, and Dionysus all spoke at once. Then Takeru shouted, "THEY LOOK LIKE CARBON COPIES OF EACH OTHER!"

Loki couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Balder and Thor were chuckling softly.

"That's just terrifying." Hades stated.

"Wow, just wow." Dionysus said shaking his head in wonderment.

"That's amazing Loki-Loki! Do you have a twin brother?!"

Laughing, Loki replied, "Not that I know of."

Everyone just stared at Loki in amazement until Balder got everyone's attention.

"Alright guys, let's settle down and watch some scary movies."

"Until tonight, then we go out! TRICK OR TREATING FOR THE WIN!" Loki exclaimed.

Takeru's head snapped up, "The hell we are! It's freezing out there!"

"I'd be nice and let you borrow my clothes, but you're too small to fit into them." Loki said in amusement.

"You bastard!" Takeru yelled and lunged for Loki, who danced out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

After watching scary movies for several hours, it was finally time for Trick or Treating. Walking down the street, the large group had to maneuver their way around small children and other trick or treaters.

"Loki, this is ridiculous, trick or treating is for little kids! Do you _not_ see _all_ the children out here?"

"Dee-Dee, it's Halloween! Everybody deserves candy, even Loki-Loki!"

"Wait, what do you mean even _me_?" Loki asked, feigning hurt.

"He _means_ that even you deserve candy, no matter how warped or twisted or childish you are." Grumbled Takeru.

He was wearing a nice fluffy turquoise coat and warm black sweat pants that belonged to Thor. He did have to roll up the legs of the pants because they were too long for him. Everyone else was suitably bundled up, except Loki who wanted to show off his costume to the world.

"Loki, you're going to get sick. How about you put on your coat and we stop at a store and I'll buy you all the candy you want? That sounds good, right?" Balder tried to coax, holding Loki's coat out to him. He had taken it with him just in case, even after Loki refused to wear it.

Shaking his head, Loki replied, "It's not the same. Why buy candy on Halloween when you can get it for free?

"Fine, but you can at least put on the coat so you don't catch cold." Balder pleaded.

"But then how are people going to see my costume?" Loki argued.

"Ooo, look! There! There's a store to start at!" and off Loki went to the convenience store up ahead of them.

"Loki, wait!" Balder shouted after him.

"Hey, if he wants to get sick, let him. I say we just leave him to get candy and go back to the apartment and continue our Halloween party without him."

"We can't do that Take-Take! It's not right!" Argued Apollon.

"Dragging us out into the cold isn't right." Takeru argued back. "Besides, doesn't Loki hate the cold?" he looked at Thor and Balder.

Thor sighed. Balder did likewise and answered, "He does, which is why I'm surprised he's out here like this."

"You guys!" Loki came running back to them, grinning madly. "Look at this! I got a ton of candy just from one place alone!"

"Great!" Takeru said sarcastically. "Now can we go back?"

Shaking his head, Loki replied, "No way! Just imagine how much more I can get from a ton of other places!"

Balder stepped forward then. "But Loki, aren't you cold? You hate the cold, remember?"

Loki grinned. "I'm not cold. I'm wearing at least three of your turtle necks and really thick pants under my costume. So don't worry. I won't get sick or feel the cold."

Shaking his head, Balder smiled softly at Loki. "You really want your candy, don't you?"

Loki nodded his head frantically, "Of course!"

Balder turned to the rest of the group and said, "How about you all go back to the apartment, and I'll stay and trick or treat with Loki?"

"But I want candy too! Me too!" said Apollon.

Everyone else laughed and agreed to continue on the trick or treating expedition. Except Takeru, who was silent. Everyone looked at him awaiting his response. Takeru looked at everyone and finally groaned and agreed to come with.

"Yay!" both Loki and Apollon shouted with glee.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

Thirty stores and twenty buildings later, both Loki's and Apollon's bags were overflowing with candy. As were everyone else's bags that Loki had requested everyone bring earlier.

"Alright, we can't carry anymore candy or else the bags will break. Let's go back home now." Thor said.

Everyone else agreed, even Loki who was already eating a lollipop.

After an hour of walking back, they finally made it to the penthouse. Loki bounding right into the living room and dumping his bag of candy on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, Okay, everyone bring the bags over here and let's dump the candy on the floor." Loki announced.

Everyone walked over to the living room and one by one they dumped the bags of candies onto the floor, making a huge pile.

"That's a lot of candy." Tsukito stated.

"Alright, let's divide them evenly so everyone has." Hades suggested.

"No way! This candy belongs to me and Apollon!" Loki disagreed

"Loki. This is a lot of candy. Even if we divide it in half, you'll end up eating all of it by tomorrow. And that's not good for you. We'll do as Hades suggested and divide it." Thor spoke.

Loki pouted, but relented when Balder agreed with Thor. "It really is too much Loki. You'll make yourself sick if you eat all of that." He had said.

So for the next forty-five minutes, everyone spent their time dividing the candy evenly amongst each other until they had a good sizable amount in front of them.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's play some Halloween Games!" Loki exclaimed.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

Eight chairs were lined up in two rows, one covered with a sheet.

"Okay, this game's a ghostly version of musical chairs." Loki spoke.

"Is that why one of the chairs is covered with a sheet?" Hades asked.

"Yup!" Loki grinned. "See, we play creepy music as we walk around the chairs and when the music stops we all sit down and whoever sits in the ghost chair is made a ghost and is out of the game. Every time a person is out, we get rid of a chair. Last person who becomes a ghost has to howl like a ghost might.

"Okay, let's play! Let's play!" Apollon exclaimed jumping up and down.

Thor started up the creepy music and everyone walked around the chairs. The music went on for about forty-five seconds before it was stopped and everyone scrambled to find a seat without a sheet.

"Such misfortune." Hades said, shaking his head.

"You're out Uncle." Apollon laughed.

Dionysus was laughing as well, "Sorry, Uncle Hades."

The game started up again and this time Hades was in charge of the music. One chair was eliminated from game as well. The music started up again and everyone went around again until the music was cut off and Tsukito was the next to be eliminated.

Ten minutes later, it was just Balder and Thor left in the game two chairs left. The control of the music went to Loki at one point during the game. The music was playing when it abruptly stopped and both Balder and Thor scrambled to grab the seat without a sheet.

"Got it!" Balder exclaimed, grabbing the seat without a sheet.

Thor sighed. '_Damn.' _He thought.

"Come on Thor, do your best impression of ghost howling!" Loki laughed. Balder was laughing as well, but also somehow looking slightly apologetic.

"Go ahead Thor, do it." Balder tried to say with a straight face, but burst out laughing.

Thor sighed, and then did his best impersonation of a ghost howling, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Loki and Balder burst out laughing, along with everyone else. The laughter lasted for about ten minutes before everyone was able to breathe properly again.

"Okay, okay," Loki panted, "next game."

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

"Next game is bobbing for apples, with a twist." Loki said.

"What kind of twist are we talking about?" Dionysus asked.

"The kind where you sit in freezing water until someone who's blindfolded puts an apple in your mouth." Loki stated with a wicked grin.

"That's not bobbing for apples!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Agreed. It sounds more like a twisted version of pin the tail on the donkey." Tsukito said.

"Yeah, but we're doing it with apples." Loki replied.

"Fine, but you're up first to sit in the freezing water." Takeru said.

"No Way! I'll do it after a few people go first!" Loki exclaimed.

Takeru was about to say something else, when Balder cut in, "Okay, Okay, calm down you two. Let's just go play the game."

"First let's draw straws to see who goes first." Hades suggested.

They each drew straws and the unlucky one to draw the short straw was Loki.

Grumbling, Loki walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He walked over to the bathtub and started filling it up with cold water. Once it was filled with the water, Loki went and grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer and dumped them in the water.

After the ice cubes were dumped in, Loki took off his shoes and climbed in and sat down, shivering when the water engulfed him. Everyone else was standing in the doorway, Takeru snickering all the while.

"Okay, somebody better hurry up and put on a blindfold and start this game. It's freezing in here!" Loki shouted.

Chuckling, Balder put on the blindfold that he was holding, and grabbed an apple from a basket on the floor. Thor and Takeru gently spun him around in a circle before stopping him and stepping back to allow him to find which direction to go in to find Loki.

Balder stumbled quite a bit and almost smacked into a wall for five minutes before finally finding the edge of the tub. He kneeled on the floor and tried to find Loki's face for about three minutes until Loki couldn't take the cold anymore and finally spoke up, "Oh for the love of– I'm right here Balder! Yes! Yes! Follow the sound of my voice!"

Balder couldn't help but laughing at the sound of Loki's voice. Everyone else also burst out laughing. Finally, Balder got close enough to touch Loki's face and then stuck out his hand with the apple in it and shoved it in Loki's mouth. Loki made a sound of triumph and Balder leaned back to take off the blindfold.

Loki quickly stood up and reached for the towel that Thor was handing to him.

"Great, can I get a little privacy now? I don't plan on hanging around in my soaked costume."

Laughing, everyone returned to living room, except Balder, who informed Loki that he would grab him some clothes.

_**KNA|KNA|KNA**_

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room, dry and waiting for the next activity.

"Well, that game is out for next year." Loki declared, curled up on the floor in front of the couch with a blanket mummified around him.

"We could've told you that." Hades said.

"More importantly, why was _I_ the only one to partake in the game, huh? How come no one else took their turn?" Loki interrogated.

"Cause none of us are as crazy as you are." Spoke Takeru.

"Hmph!" Loki huffed. "I'm not crazy, just more adventurous."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Dionysus before the two could go any further with their taunts on each other.

"Let's just sit and watch some more movies. I think we're done with the activities, for today at least." Balder suggested

"No complaints here." Loki, shockingly, agreed.

"That game must have been a wakeup call for you, Loki, to agree with absolutely no complaints." Thor said.

Loki scowled at what Thor said while everyone else laughed.

"Let's just watch a movie and eat our candy, okay?" Loki said.

"Not the whole thing, Loki. Just a few candies, okay?" Balder said.

"Fine." Loki replied.

For the next two hours they watched a movie and ate their candy. Loki only eating a few pieces as promised. After the movie ended, everyone got up to stretch. Balder looked at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten.

"Hey guys, it's really late. Do you want to spend the night here and go home tomorrow?"

"I'm down with that." Dionysus said.

"A sleepover? Sugoi! Sugoi!" Apollon exclaimed.

"I have no objections." Tsukito stated.

"Nor do I." Hades agreed.

"Takeru?" Thor called.

Takeru was sleeping soundly on the armchair, snoring softly. Loki was about to wake him up, but Thor grabbed him and pulled him back, away from Takeru. Tsukito took on the job of waking up his brother.

Shaking Takeru's shoulder, Tsukito spoke, "Takeru, wake up. We need your answer."

"huh, wha?" Takeru woke up groggily.

"Takeru, are you okay with spending the night here?" Balder asked, smiling softly in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Takeru yawned.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get to bed." Loki said. "I'm exhausted!"

"Alright, two people will have to take the couches, unless two of you want to double up?" Balder said.

"I'll double up with Balder!" Loki exclaimed, raising his hand high in the air.

"I'll sleep with Takeru." Tsukito stated.

"A-Ani!" Takeru shouted, blushing furiously in embarrassment. "You can't say it like that!"

Loki burst out laughing, "Why not? Are you implying that you're gonna do something _other_ than just sleeping? That's called incest, Ta-Ta."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Takeru yelled.

"_Me_?! You're the one telling Tsukito not to say things a certain way!" Loki argued, grin still in place.

"Alright, Alright, let's just go to bed now. No more fighting you two. Takeru, Loki, you know Tsukito didn't mean anything by it." Hades said, stepping between the two, just in case they were thinking about lunging at each other.

Loki shrugged, jumping up and stretching before taking off down the hallway and straight into Balder's room. Balder shook his head, said goodnight to everyone, and walked to his room.

Everyone else followed their lead and went to bed as well. And thus ended the Halloween Party of Loki Laevatein, Balder Hringhorni, and Thor Megingjord.


End file.
